


C широко закрытыми глазами

by Leytenator



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Эти глаза напротив... достали.





	C широко закрытыми глазами

Если говорить начистоту, то Сого в совершенно нелепой, невесть откуда вытащенной пижаме с бомбами и с намертво прилипшей к лицу повязкой для сна — это так смешно, что Хиджиката готов согнуться пополам от безуспешно сдерживаемого хохота. Но под укоризненным взглядом Кондо прикусывает губу и только фыркает, закуривая.  
— Это наверняка происки террористов, — скорбно кивает тот. Хиджиката выпускает дым в потолок и кривится — от несбывшейся улыбки губы словно зудят.  
— Ага, конечно. Наверняка кто-то из его отряда просто не выдержал и постарался. Я бы на вашем месте даже не наказывал никого.  
— А может, это вы и постарались, Хиджиката-сан, — сонно говорит Сого, зевает, прикрывая рот рукой, и потягивается. — Убить вас прямо здесь, что ли. Хотя нет. Если бы это сделали вы, там был бы не клей, а майонез. Фу-у-у.  
Сого очень правдоподобно изображает, как его тошнит, Хиджиката молча курит, Кондо со стоном закрывает лицо рукой.  
— Тоши. Пока он в таком состоянии, позаботься о нем.  
— Я что, нянька?  
— Нет, Хиджиката-сан. Как вы могли подумать. Вы не нянька, а собака-поводырь. Ну, будьте хорошим песиком. Скажите "гав-гав" и протяните лапу. Хотя нет, лапы лучше ко мне не тянуть.   
— Сого, твою мать, я сейчас просто сдеру эту гребаную повязку у тебя с рожи, и на этом закончим.  
— Тоши! А ну прекращай! Неужели ты думаешь, Сого сам не справился бы, если бы было можно так просто от нее избавиться? Помоги ему добраться до врача. Целым, Тоши!  
Когда Кондо уходит, первым делом Хиджиката подходит к Сого и дергает за край повязки. Держится и в самом деле намертво — надо же, а он думал, что мелкий паршивец просто выдумал еще один способ ему досадить.  
Хиджиката уворачивается от удара под дых и отступает к стене.   
Сого слегка дергает головой, прислушиваясь к его шагам, как какой-то зверек. Хиджиката ухмыляется.  
— У тебя щеки горят. Что, пижама жмет? Где ты ее откопал?  
— У меня, кажется, аллергия на этот клей. И к слову, о пижаме. Вы же поможете мне переодеться, правда, Хиджиката-сан? А то все решат, что вы вытащили меня беззащитным из постели и ведете на страшную расправу.   
— Сам оденешься, не младенец.  
Сого шагает в сторону, картинно размахивая руками, и сносит низкую тумбочку.  
— Одежда, ну где же ты... Отзовись...  
На второй минуте у Хиджикаты начинает болеть голова от звука этого голоса, он сгребает с вешалки форму и швыряет ее в Сого.   
— Вы сама доброта, Хиджиката-сан. Напомните мне убить вас самым изощренным способом, как только я смогу вас разглядеть. А, нет, постойте-ка, — скинувший пижаму Сого замирает с рубашкой в руках. У него на правом бедре новый шрам, совсем свежий: когда они в прошлый раз ездили на источники со всеми отрядами, его еще не было. Хиджиката отводит взгляд. Ему кажется, что нарисованные глаза на повязке буравят его. От этого не по себе. — Если я больше никогда не буду видеть вашу физиономию, то, пожалуй, стоит ходить в этой повязке вечно.   
— Давай быстрей. — Всего девять утра, а Хиджиката уже чувствует себя нечеловечески уставшим.  
Сого не торопится и возится с одеждой еще добрых двадцать минут, то надевая штаны задом наперед, то путаясь в рукавах.  
— Ботинки, Хиджиката-сан, — вздыхает он и поднимает ногу, шевеля пальцами. — Проявите человечность раз в жизни.  
Хиджиката так задолбался ждать конца этого представления, что даже не огрызается. Он быстро опускается на корточки и хватает Сого за щиколотку, натягивает на ступню ботинок, затем отпускает и хлопает по второй ноге.  
— Подними.  
Сого аккуратно ставит босую ступню ему на колено. Хиджиката обхватывает ее — и смотрит на то, как поджимаются пальцы.  
— Руки у вас ледяные, Хиджиката-сан. Потому что холодный вы и бессердечный человек.  
— А ты засранец, который даже шнурки себе сейчас не в состоянии завязать. Так что молчи и не беси меня, а то они завяжутся у тебя на шее.  
— Как будто я юный сегун, а вы мой прислужник, Хиджиката-сан, да?   
— Я тебе сейчас... — Хиджиката не знает, что пострашнее придумать, и поднимает глаза на Сого. Тот молчит и кусает губы, и выражение лица у него непривычное и странное. И дело вовсе не в повязке, нет, а в чем-то другом, чего Хиджиката не может понять и потому начинает злиться — главным образом, почему-то на себя, а не на Сого.  
— Потащу тебя на поводке, чтоб в стены не врезался, — бросает он сквозь зубы, поднимаясь.  
— Ну нет, на поводке должны идти вы, Хиджиката-сан, — терпеливо объясняет, наклонив голову, Сого. — Вы же песик-поводырь, я ведь уже объяснял вам, забыли? Хотите косточку?  
— Одну из твоих — с удовольствием, — Хиджиката колеблется пару секунд, потом берет Сого за локоть и тащит за собой на улицу.  
— Какой вы кровожадный. Может, вам тоже стоит показаться врачу, когда мы к нему придем?  
Может, и стоит. Может, он и объяснит, почему Сого сегодня кажется раскаленным, стоит его только коснуться. Даже через ткань рубашки и мундира — горячий. Или это у него самого и в самом деле ледяные пальцы? 

От врача Хиджиката выходит еще более мрачным.  
Пока тот цокал языком и добывал кусочек клея из-под повязки, чтобы отправить на анализы, Сого сидел спокойно и только не сводил с Хиджикаты нарисованных глаз.  
— Нужно определить состав, чтобы понять, как его можно растворить без вреда для молодого человека, — сокрушенно объяснял врач. — Это может занять какое-то время. У меня знакомый в химической лаборатории, он постарается сделать все как можно быстрее, но, боюсь, мы сможем начать процедуры не раньше вечера. Или завтрашнего утра... Молодой человек может пока остаться в больнице, мы будем следить, чтобы не возникло никакой кожной реакции. Отдельная палата...  
— Мне будет так скучно одному, Хиджиката-сан. Вы же останетесь со мной, правда? А если мне приснится кошмар и меня хватит удар, что будет? Кондо-сан расстроится.  
— Зато все остальные будут счастливы, — рычит Хиджиката. — Здесь полно персонала, который и не с такими психами умеет общаться. Завтра заберем тебя.

Сого на удивление оставляет его уход без комментариев.  
Сегодня вообще все вокруг происходит "на удивление" — и удивляет самым гнусным образом.  
Пока Хиджиката разбирается с накопившимися за полдня делами и орет на чрезмерно расслабившихся в его отсутствие подчиненных, его не покидает отвратительное ноющее чувство, непонятный зуд в кончиках пальцев. Он сжимает сигарету и сам не замечает, как разлохмачивает ногтем большого пальца фильтр, тянет ее в рот и сплевывает, чертыхаясь. Тушит окурок, закуривает новую, тоже тушит, едва сделав пару затяжек.  
— Как там капитан Окита? — спрашивает проходящий мимо офицер, и Хиджиката скалится так, что тот торопится ретироваться, даже не дождавшись ответа.   
— Слышали? У капитана Окиты проблемы со здоровьем. Говорят, зрения может лишиться, прикинь?  
— А ну заткнулись и перестали нести чушь! Как бабы какие-то стоят и шепчутся, что, у кого-то слишком много свободного времени? — рычит Хиджиката, проходя мимо обеспокоенных идиотов. От того, что они провожают его столь же обеспокоенными взглядами, становится еще гаже.  
— Может, ему сладостей каких-нибудь отнести? В больнице ребенок, — вздыхает Кондо.  
— Здоровая дубина. Не сладостей, а мозгов ему не хватает, — едва сдерживаясь, цедит Хиджиката.  
— Шел бы ты спать, Тоши, — качает головой Кондо. — Тебе отдохнуть совсем не помешает.

Поздним вечером ярко освещенное здание больницы на холме похоже на парящий на воздушной подушке корабль.   
Сидящий на кровати Сого не поворачивает головы, но растягивает губы в кривой ухмылке, когда Хиджиката только показывается на пороге палаты.  
— Как же хорошо, что вам не приходило в голову сделать карьеру шпиона, Хиджиката-сан. Табаком начало вонять, еще когда вы вошли в здание.  
— Даже не верится, что ты упустил шанс дать обслужить себя симпатичным доверчивым медсестрам. Ночь на улице, чего сидишь в форме?  
— Ждал, пока вы принесете мне мою пижаму, Хиджиката-сан.   
Сого улыбается и поднимается с кровати, начиная стягивать с себя одежду.  
Хиджиката швыряет на постель сверток и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
— Вы же пообещали Кондо-сану позаботиться обо мне, пока я ничего не вижу. Так-то вы держите свои обещания? Потом можете убивать меня сколько угодно. Если сможете, конечно.  
— Тупой ребенок, — Хиджиката берет его за плечо, разворачивая к себе. — Ты в курсе, что все еще горячий? Что, так сложно было попросить у врачей аспирин?  
— Сами вы тупой, Хиджиката-сан, — тихо говорит Сого и отстраняет его руку.  
Он неловко шарит по постели, подбирая вывалившуюся из свертка пижаму, надевает и лезет под одеяло.  
— От вас воняет табаком. У меня разболится голова, и я не смогу уснуть. Проваливайте.  
Хиджиката садится на край постели и несильно пихает Сого в бок.  
— Подвинься.  
— До чего же вы невыносимый, отвратительный тип, Хиджиката-сан. Признайтесь честно, вы так всем надоели в Шинсенгуми, что они наконец выгнали вас, и вы явились сюда переночевать? Бедный бездомный пес. Или сдали на органы? Так и быть, согласен, если вы мне пожертвуете свои глаза. Выбирать не приходится, даже ваши сгодятся.  
— Раздражает всё, — непонятно почему объясняет Хиджиката и устраивается с краю постели, закинув руки за голову. — Все сегодня какие-то идиоты, переживут пару часов без меня.  
— А я вас, значит, сегодня не раздражаю? — хмыкает Сого.  
— Нет, — отвечает Хиджиката и несколько минут наслаждается повисшей в палате тишиной. — Язык проглотил, да? — усмехается он, поворачиваясь к Сого, и видит, что тот дышит тихо и ровно.  
Хиджиката прикрывает глаза и потягивается.   
Поговорить с врачом, купить сигарет — пачка почти на исходе, — прогуляться неспешно до казарм, заодно проверить, кто по ночам так гадостно храпит, мешая уснуть. Потом...

Потом в глаза светит солнце — яркое и высокое. А еще в них глядит Сого, часто моргая и зевая во весь рот.  
— Судя по тому, что вас еще никто не хватился, в Шинсенгуми вам точно дали пинка под зад, а, Хиджиката-сан?  
— Тебе что, уже сняли повязку? — вскидывается тот, и Сого машет на него рукой, отворачивается и залезает с головой под одеяло.  
— Сама отпала. Что вы так орете, дайте поспать.  
— Что значит — отпала? — моргает Хиджиката и разворачивает Сого к себе.   
Тот глядит на него, щурясь от света, и трет лицо.  
— Отпала. Клей неудачный, надо подыскать другой. Тогда сигареты точно приклеятся к вашему рту намертво. Оцените жертвы, Хиджиката-сан: ради вас ставлю эксперименты на себе самом. Юкату клеем испачкал, пришлось запасную пижаму доставать.  
— Что значит, мать его, отпала?  
— Взяла и отпала. Чего вы орете, мы же в больнице, перебудите всех. Отстойный клей, говорю вам. Даже растворять не пришлось...  
— Так у тебя и растворитель был? — Хиджиката берет Сого за ворот пижамной рубашки и сжимает пальцы.  
— Ну да, — удивленно кивает тот. — Что я, совсем глупый, по-вашему? Я все предусмотрел. И клей опробовать, и с вами повеселиться. Вы правда думаете, что я через эту повязку ничего не видел? Вы так сочувственно на меня смотрели весь день, какая жалость. А я думал, вы меня подведете к пропасти и скажете, что это цветущий луг, на котором славно поваляться...  
Хиджиката оказывается сверху одним рывком, прижимает Сого к постели, вцепившись в его плечи.  
— Мелкий ты засранец...  
— Хотите избить пациента в больнице, Хиджиката-сан? Да вас за такое отправят под суд, даже не сомневайтесь. Ну, не рычите на меня. Можно уже не быть псом.  
Зрачки у Сого как две крохотные точки. Он облизывает губы и дышит тихо и сбивчиво. Хиджиката чувствует, как плавится его кожа. Как бьется его сердце.  
Быстро. Очень быстро.   
Как прижимается к бедру его твердый член.  
Как пахнут его волосы. Ноздри щекочет едва уловимый химический запах — на виске остался присохший кусочек клея.   
— Псы кусаются, — Хиджиката наклоняется и сжимает зубы на плече Сого — и того вжимает в постель.  
Сого впивается пальцами в рубашку на спине Хиджикаты и шипит ему в ухо:  
— Плохая собачка. Сейчас тебя накажут.  
Хиджиката стискивает зубы сильнее, ощущая во рту слабый металлический привкус.  
Сого стонет.  
Очень тихо, едва на грани слышимости, и от этого звука у Хиджикаты становятся дыбом волосы на загривке.  
Он отрывается от Сого, и тот мгновенно бьет его кулаком в плечо, перекатываясь в дальний угол кровати, но Хиджиката ловит его за щиколотку и дергает на себя.  
У Сого поджимаются пальцы. Хиджиката раздумывает секунду, а потом прикусывает кожу над выступающей косточкой.  
Сого трясет.  
Он вырывается, норовя заехать Хиджикате пяткой в глаз, и у него это даже получается — но когда Хиджиката хватается за лицо и чертыхается сквозь зубы, Сого на мгновение расслабляется. Хиджикате хватает. Он наваливается сверху и вжимает Сого лицом в подушку, кусает в шею, в загривок, в плечо, и с каждым укусом Сого дергается все меньше, а Хиджиката все дольше касается губами горячей кожи перед тем, как впиться в нее зубами.  
— Вы бешеный. Вас надо пристрелить, — хрипит Сого.  
Хиджиката ведет языком по позвонкам вниз, тянет сбившуюся рубашку Сого и прижимается губами между лопаток. Сого дышит сбивчиво и тяжело.  
— Юный сегун и прислужник. С чего вам пришло в голову, что мне понравится, если меня так раздевать?  
— Не переживай. Одевать тебя потом я буду медленно. По всем правилам. А сейчас заткнись. Заткнись...  
Хиджиката не помнит, запирал ли он дверь в палату ночью. Не знает, когда будет утренний обход. Эти мысли мелькают в голове и исчезают.  
Сого под ним тихо вздыхает и переворачивается. Смотрит ему в лицо, сжав губы почти до белизны. В глаза ему лезет солнце, мстя за вчерашний обман, и Хиджиката усмехается.  
Он тянется за шейным платком и тихо говорит:  
— Сейчас мы будем квиты.  
Сого смотрит на его пальцы, сжимающие белую ткань. Медленно размыкает губы, облизывает их и прикрывает глаза.  
У Хиджикаты между лопаток стекает капля пота.   
С завязанными глазами Сого двигается плавно и тягуче. Тянет вниз штаны. Тихо дышит, сжимая пальцы на плечах Хиджикаты. Держится за него. Держит его.  
Хиджиката не может терпеть. Он приспускает брюки и вжимается ноющим членом в пах Сого, наклоняется и хрипло выдыхает ему в шею.  
Сого двигает бедрами навстречу. Еще. И еще. Он горячий, и его пот пахнет пряно. Сого скользит руками по спине Хиджикаты, потом ведет вверх, оглаживает на ощупь лицо и касается пальцем губ. Хиджиката впускает его в рот и прикусывает подушечку, сжимая оба члена в кулаке. Сого охает — потрясенно и жарко, стискивает пальцы на плече Хиджикаты до боли и кладет другую ладонь ему на затылок, притягивая к себе.  
Когда они, наконец, первый раз целуются, Хиджиката закрывает глаза. Он знает, что за закрытыми веками Сого, как и под его собственными, сейчас солнце.


End file.
